Friend IDs (Social Dev Story)/list
PLEASE add your ID to the TOP of the list *808687818 new daily player *807432921 - Daily player, gifts daily. (●♡∀♡) *408557985 new daily player *303035178 - Daily player *503469006 - lvl 140 looking for new friends and gifts =) *207720619 - add me please daily player needing floor upgrade will gift *506564810 - lvl47 looking to exchange gifts *307753312 - Casual player. *607157051 - Will gift daily! need another floor too. * 70719002 - Please add me :-) *283019183 - Will gift daily! *307514346- Send me gifts pls. Need friendsss♡ *707310354 - New daily player. *398499595 - Please add me. *707190024 - daily player, add me *607120577 - daily player, please add *607462404 - looking friends (2019.11.18) *706287856 - daily player, need gifts to add floor *287109152 - daily player , please add me lv45 *904589616 Kairo Fan. Please add. 16/11/2019 *104669722 - daily player, seeking friends and gifts (2019.11.16) *807176207 - Daily Player, Seeking Active Friends (2019.11.16) *106643999 - Daily Player looking for gifts (2019.11.16) *305205591 - CEO LV 80, seeking active friends! :) (2019.11.14) *107169926 active player looking for comrades. *106845954 active player looking for some friends *606927762 active player looking for friends *107055697 lets be friend *106784342 Daily Player looking for gifts *501,890,876 Very active player looking for high-level headhunter *598349242 playing everyday for over 2 month add only high levels *806191320 - CEO level 80, active user with headhunter skill *388310874 *101356086 - ceo level 705, active daily (2019.11.07) *899944994 - ceo level 132, play daily, massive kairo fan(2019.11.07) *806402638 - CEO level 36 - (2019.11.06) *178238199 - Daily Player. CEO lvl 22, rank 15, will gift when levelled up (2019.11.06) *503469006 - Daily Player, Lv 22, will gift back when I level up!!! (2019.11.04) *281719274 Play Daily Level 23 4 Nov/2019 *206478010 - 4th Nov *705969755 - 3 Nov :D *105681515 - 3Nov19 *404566020 - looking friends (02/11/19) *706419429 - Need Friends (11/3/19) *102809646 - daily player, 28.09.2019 31.10.2019 Still playing daily *306,112,255 Is MY gamer ID, please add me! Oct 28,2019 *106058790 - Frostina/FeliciaFrost - I may not login daily, but I'll send gifts whenever I'm online *402032478 - log in daily *305576396 playing daily and need friends... 26. Oct303 *305816709 daily player, need friends for outsourcing and for new floor. Send a gift and I will give back as soon as I level up. oct 25! *188643328 still playing, ceo stats maxed, rank 73+ *353788371 - oct 24 2019 need friends add me please *776865174 - daily active player, need friends. *205400477 - super user *103497040 - Daily Player *300881427 play everyday rank 17 *703808901 - Daily Player 10/13/2019 lets gift each other floors *404528638 - Daily player *190824262 Daily player, (Rank75+) I always send gifts. And only use friends when outsourcing. Please add me *803238789 Rank 50+ player, really active, that has gift in the fridge. 10/10/2019 *204710047 Daily player. Please add me. *402621731 Daily player, friendly. *302505700 I play everyday please add me ^^ *104562977 Daily player, please add me. *474463713 play daily *296760975 *902661995 - I play daily. Add me �� *103669431 - Daily Player , Rank 20+, return gift (06.10.2019) *101431867 add me lets play * 102889993 daily player, please add me! * 103814251 play everyday �� * 391972337 add me * 102668465 - daily player, rank 32, returns gift, high intellect 02.10.2019 * 103243657 - daily player, 01.10.2019 *703808901 - daily player, 29.09.2019 amazing game so far *603651956 - daily player, 30.09.2019 - just picked this gem up! *598349242- active 27.9 *'502567736' - daily player. Add me and let's grow stronger together �� *187738860 - daily player Rank 65 (2019-09-27) *103184583 - active player need friends ;) *802393062 - please add me!! *202932336 - Add me, bros! *902661995 - I play daily. Add me and lets exchange gifts together. *303096017 - I play daily, add me comrades *803038731 - add me, I am playing every day, 22/09/19, 8 friend places remaining *102009687- add me, I am playing every day, 22/09/19 *302790598 - that's me.Add me and grow together *902661995 - daily player, 19/09/19 *600818395 - daily player, 18/09/19 *199773953 - daily player, 17/09/19 *201759060 - daily player, 17/09/19 *102668465 - daily player, 16/09/19 *695179951 - daily player, 16/09/19 *602577650 - daily player, 16/09/19 *501951183 - daily player,16/09/19 *601200036 -daily player *981738904 - a active player 15/09/19 *800752481 - active player 15/09/19 *875534111 - 14/08/09 *398499595 - need gift for floor. Will give you gift if you give me gift. *102,144,330 Active Player daily *688,030,470 - daily active, headhunter CEO rank 50, let's exchange some gifts! *'974879369' Ceo Level 999, stats all 9999, rank 90 *501 890 876 - will give you gifts! *896 237 105 - will give you gifts when you give me! *101668479 Add me pls =) * 498295620 Been trying to get a floor for 2 months. Have lots of friends but no one sends me a floor! I’ll gift you one too if you need. *501342123 daily player, have experience *400289871 active daily player, *501260984 regular player, in need of friends *101084977 New to the game! Add please. * 100191417 need friend, send me gift please? * 799271596 i need friends *800752481 please add. *600724733 accept any friend request, all-day active. Please help! Aug.27th 2019 *591377027 very active, daily player; accepting all friend requests *'797428307' *700676547 I need friends... And I'm new... *300151235 actove player, daily playing *100459666 active player, headhunter CEO , will send gift actively. *700465145 new, daily active player *887368204 active daily *484679583 Level 666 CEO, Open for Gift Exchange. Daily Player. *'797428307' - Very active daily player *400289871 *598169437 Add, always on 22/08/2019 - High Level PLayer * 298490656. *591377027 active, daily player; accepting all friend requests :) *'797428307' - Very active daily player *'974879369 CEO Lv800+ ,stats 9999. I accept and refresh ALL FRIEND REQUEST!' *399657763 *198831671 CEO lvl51, daily player and accept friend reqest! *485495350 Reaching lvl45 soon. *886457247 16 August 2019 Active Daily player Rank 67 CEO lvl 144 *798515382 Daily player :) (13 August 2019) *794128707 (13 march 2019) active player *998517858 Active Player *799150887 Active User *799185370 Hi I love you raja. *798982911 Hello there! * 599104497 active user *198424723 Thanks *398941096 Let’s give gifts *898858001 Active Player :) Will give gifts. *new player want friends :): 998643748. *498294377 *198069472 will give gifts so we can help each other ! *395762988 will gift when you do please add! *597 247 666 - howdy add me and share gifts with you *498143082 Hi! Add me and let's be friends! And help each other :) *184328980 I need some more friends, play daily and send gifts ;) *798244330 3/8/19 *287503140 *887368204 active player and need friends :D *597921359 CEO level 22 *191625367 active player add me plz *lv50 HR feel free to add, any skill item CEO out there? *397337356 active player add me please! *397504033 - new active player *591892637 - CEO 186, headhunter, daily active player who needs more friends *595996713 - (28/7/19) *181250759 played for 2 month already.. High pf point. *295571585 *356703518 *996858878 *196249591 - need gifts would send same high level ceo *195,772,912 *596854625 Add Me! *196058758 Add Me For Free Gifts 196058758 *996505874 new player level 15 gift for gifts *496546049 Very active player! *292167971 High level CEO *795332457 if you send me a gift i‘ll send you one back *596715803 A regular guy * 681721038 Level 59 with present to give at level 60! Online daily :D *195914670 add me when you've got spare time *194901360 Accept all active friends! Just started this game its great! *196054232 - Very active player looking for friend to add me *293647783 - active player in need of gifts will send back when possible * 681721038 High level CEO with new present ready to go :) online a lot every day! *692309229 - i am cool, if you add me you will have a lot of fun *990207917 <- Very good employee as company head, Headhunter CEO, will send gifts *387715720 playing daily, need friends pls :3 *992108272 Active player, 100+lv CEO *793710478 Daily player *595956090 Very Active New Player *188310486 active every day *482556530 Active player add mee :) *795707540 Sexiest Player *193820942 active player *987684199 active player login all time *895205512 - Very active player, lets gift each other :D *490661342 *495301501 - Active player looking for gifts to open floor *594288004 - ACTIVE PLAYER, LET'S BE FRIENDS *795332457 *385004941 *295571585 *180732924 active player * 681721038 HIGH LEVEL CEO ONLINE ALL THE TIME :D *495,369,540 *291005058 *682282998 stats(1k1.8k0.9k0.9k2k), 2 slots remaining(10/07 0115hrs UTC), doesn't need gifts. Slots will be freed if your log in is "1 day ago" *293647783 daily active player *889983308 not in a high rank but lets be friends *385089448 Lv394 4949 Int CEO; Daily player; Rank 61 *789681967 daily player *789681967 daily player *391847433 *891406796 Daily active Player *290779568 *994451780 *392013412 *692458464 *892867386 *592306617 CEO Headhunter LV71. looking for gift and give back gifts. * 993145667 Let's be friends! I'm always active :> 06/30/19 * 681721038 online all the time, high level CEO! :) *993 220 998 DAILY ACTIVE PLAYER NEED FRIENDS *886359212 need Friends *287774923 CEO rank 215. Add me ! *992676847 newbie daily active player *585531040 spots still open, daily player, gift exchange LVL 117+ CEO and rank 43 comp *879180483 Lv298 Rank 51 daily player *789681967 daily player *482556530 High level CEO daily add me *491511179 new player looking for active people to play with *781739733 New player searching active friend please *192485763 *174385729 lvl550+ CEO headhunter studio lvl 74 *289417959 very active and sent gift, add me :) 289417959 *590131178 i need friends * 892.116.643 New and very active player, ready to give gifts * 992051625 i am a new,very active player.please add me *292182636Just replaced my phone, active daily. Add me! :3 *992172631 New player, active, will send gift! *290742196 I'm just newb. Looking for frieng to support. Active everyday. *582873011 need friends! Very active user! *189864370 Very active user. Will help and gifts. *791867758 Add me ;) Active player here *491314227 pls add and send gifts, will send back thanks *989838699 plz add, need frds for building floors * 681721038 super high level CEO online all the time :) *491158810 be friendXDXD *291005058 Need friends. I return gifts =) *191625367 Daily player, good stats! Add me x *287774923 - lvl 195 CEO needs friends ^u^ *484978176 daily player please add :) *186905631 Lv 37 CEO, need friends!!!! *775817322 Active Player need more friends *890874104 - rank 15 and rising! active payer looking for friends *591540028 - pls add and send gift! I will give you back *490839224 - I'm rank 29, plz give me gifts, then I'll give you one back. *385004941 *385874644 - Rank 31, active player, send gifts please *177233127 06-22 *291086648 headhunter ceo. *684780357 - I'm at level 43 and I'll give you my next gift please give me one back�� *789393688 - High lvl ceo and staff, active player please add me *390673857 daily player looking for friends and exchange of gifts. just started playing, loving the game *582873011 need friends! *581804075 Need friends for expanding to third floor also getting to lvl 30 tomorrow *874552316 Just getting started but have been playing obsessively since it started working on my phone *389842342 doing gifts tomorrow June 19, 19 *187183571 I play everyday but have nobody to send gifts *186536243 Would very, very much appreciate a gift to be able to build the third floor. Level ~265 Headhunter CEO w/ ~2700 intellect. Thanks! :D *681721038 online all the time, Level 215 CEO :) *790276821 *890318882 Level 20 headhunter. *189538807 - Daily player looking for friends to exchange gifts and add floors. Also looking for tips for a better gameplay. Add me up. *589688317 I need friends for floors expansion. *688030470 rank 20 and A games *387307241 - Need gift to expand floor. I'll send gift back. Headhunter *480313124 Daily player, looking for someone to do gift for gift *790094334 Willing to help add players daily helping *887368204 very active *378620836 Daily player, good stats! Add me x *489865241 add me pls i dont have friends *81376748- on daily and need friends to exchange gifts *989263904 - I need friends socan exchange gifts and floors. Add me up:) *685519255 Gift for gift play every day HIGH CEO *883860786 Stuck on two floors! *889190836 Daily player will do gift for gift. *879674258 Add me daily active player Rank 21 , LF my CEO to become a great Head Hunter *186579515 daily player need friend *374284721 *889451971 - I need friend, add me please *681986878 - Phoenix. Just another player, but at least I log daily. And I always have empty spots! *385085094 Level60+ CEO, spending coins to get head hunter type and active daily. Desperate for 3rd floor gift and have no current friends! *385004941 *287774923 - I send gift back. CEO lvl 85+ *583082795 - please add! Play every day!! *782209122 - CEO lv86, headhunter, daily active player who needs more friends *886265486 - I am still only at 2 floors. I just need 1 friend who is willing to gift me. I am lvl 22 the person i gifted never gifts me so I just looking for 1 to trade back and forth with. *583082795 *189516925 *376794154 please add play everyday *988572206 - always gifting and always here add me *988572206 *174385729 active player HeadHunter CEo lvl512 *681721038 online all the time :D got 2 gifts ready to go! High level CEO Install Social Dev Story and search for my friends *789045052 *988846556 - new to the game, looking for friends *588719654 - looking for friends :) *775817322- Play Everyday (^0^) *'479653887' Active Daily, 100+ Level CEO. Come play with me! *188452886 Play every Day *681721038 gifts ready to go :) online all the time! *384313294 Add me~ Need floors and gifts! Will return *178808904 pls add me. Active all day :) *280793524 I am so alone *88699250 *187470390 *177339498 *287863078 please add! I play every single day *refresh every day 875050406 *287774923 I send gift back. *'875050406' Daily Active Rank 35. Ceo 110 Refreshing friends every day *177339498 *387603747 *888426643 regular player *482 556 530 - Regular player, need that 3rd floor *187924830 - Will send gifts everyday *685495818 - i play everyday *987564990 *684774156-need gifts i send back <3 *585,926,915 - LVL 55 CEO Rank 19 Active *585618517 CEO level 920 6K Intellect *587867960 rank 21, need gifts for 3rd floor (6/6/19) *787403823 gift and I'll Give it back *185543982 play at least 4 hours everyday *987556609 need gift from fren, i will exchange back the gift to u if received your gift, helping each other *182838232 play every day, add me *987556609 ceo lvl 52. Absolutely exchange gift. Play everyday *882332314 - CEO lvl 90 powerful employees.rank 29. Hourly player *186395164 - regular player :) will gift whenever possible June 5th *180410085 hourly player here! Very very very active player. Need help for the gift. Posted June 5,2019. Many Thanks! *974879369 gifts incoming *681721038 gifts ready to go :) *585343501 =ID gift everyday!! CEO LV 20 5-4 stars Staff Very active (I'll Prove It) SzLinKuei Ready To gift you all!!! For More Floors!!! *987556609，add me for exchange gift ,have 5 star Super stat leader for you to use it *382795106 - Add friends gives you 2 coins each time. Not just only the first 10 friends, but more! You can delete and add others to get the 2 coins repeatedly even on the same person! Btw add me~ 5/6/2019 *181856600 Plays daily, add me if you want, Thanks! *287774923 *987642542 daily player *887368204 *601423114 *803735446 blackfukinc. *Friend Request Social Dev Story Install Social Dev Story and search for my friend ID: 803735446. You can